


keep you satisfied

by mardia



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost criminal, how good Casey looks right now, his cheeks still flushed, hair scattered against his forehead and the pillow, eyes heavy-lidded and dazed as Dan looks down at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you satisfied

It's almost criminal, how good Casey looks right now, his cheeks still flushed, hair scattered against his forehead and the pillow, eyes heavy-lidded and dazed as Dan looks down at him.

Dan looks at him, and feels his mouth curving up helplessly into a smile. "Hey."

An ungraceful "mmph" is Casey's response, and Dan chuckles. "Think I might have broken you there," he says, his hand tracing idle circles on Casey's upper thigh, his hip. His fingertips just brush Casey's inner thigh, and Casey lets out a faint sigh. Dan moves his hand a little slower, puts just a little more weight on it, turns the touch into something solid rather than insubstantial.

Casey's eyes flutter open. "Danny."

"Yeah?" Dan replies, his voice quiet. His breath catches in his throat as Casey deliberately spreads his legs a little wider.

"Go on," Casey encourages. His face breaks out into a lopsided, slightly wicked smile as he says, "Think you can break me twice in one night?"

Dan exhales. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so." He aims for teasing, but there's a rasp to his voice that belies that.

And then Casey spreads his legs even wider, and Dan forgets what he was going to say next. "So do it," Casey says.

Dan grins, and leans in to kiss Casey, even while his fingers are slowly, slowly working Casey back open, stretching him out nice and easy. Casey's still got to be sensitive, even if he feels slick and welcoming against Dan's fingers.

"Come on, come on," Casey's murmuring now against Dan's mouth. "Again."

"Shh," Dan soothes, even as he moves to do as Casey asks. "We've got all the time in the world, Case." And the best part is that it's true.


End file.
